


Oops

by WritingRenegade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Making Out, Not my normal ship, Weasley twins being well them, couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRenegade/pseuds/WritingRenegade
Summary: Hermione gets caught writing "I heart Weasley" and people jump to wrong conclusions.





	Oops

“We saw you write 'I heart Weasley' on your parchment yesterday” Fred, or maybe George, said.

“It’s not Ginny cuz you’re a girl, not Ron cuz you have standards,” said the other.

“Not Percy cuz he’s a prat, not Charlie cuz you’ve hardly met him…”

“and not Bill cuz he’s married.”

As they both open their mouths Hermione wanted to run, “Soooo… which one of us is it?” they said in stereo.

Hermione gripped her book a bit tighter, opened her mouth, slowly closed it when she realized she had no words. She looked from Fred’s (or was it George’s?), one twins face to the other before trying to walk away at a run.

“Yep it’s totally me.” Drifted after her.

.

.

Hermione breathlessly broke away from the kiss and leaned her head against the back of the closet they were hiding in. Her fingers weaving deeper into red hair as the amorous Wealsey started trailing kisses up her exposed throat. “I may have messed up today…”

“Oh?” Hermione bit her lip when they started nibbling on her jaw.

“Yeah Fred or George might think I have a thing for one of them.” Hermione pouted when her Weasley stopped trailing kisses to look her in the eye.

“Really?”

Hermione nodded.

Ginny stepped away from her Girlfriend with a look that was far too much like her brothers. “Oh we are going to have so much fun with this!”

Hermione felt a shiver chill down her spine, she was going to be trapped between two Weasley pranksters and a pranking Wealsey…she was doomed. 


End file.
